


The Time-Jumping Huntress

by GlopAllTheBoopins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlopAllTheBoopins/pseuds/GlopAllTheBoopins
Summary: A supernatural AU. As she gets kidnapped and turned by a vampiress, Tracer recounts her experiences that led up to that moment, with the occasional log from other operatives. There will be erotic content, there will be deaths, there will be crappy writing. The usual.





	1. How I Got Into This Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--Sergeant Lena "Tracer" Oxton, 2078 (2077)--
> 
> Well, bollocks. Somebody's only gone and turned me into a vampire...if only I knew what I was getting into that fateful day in Ghana.

The woman awakened, finding herself strapped to a crucifix of some description and her clothes and equipment ripped to shreds. Her heart rate was increasing by the millisecond, and she could do little but scream like a little girl. She was strapped to the crucifix tight enough that she would never break free, no matter how hard she tried. It was then...that the reason for her predicament entered the scene.

"Greetings. I see you're enjoying yourself," she said in a mocking tone. Though the prisoner could not tell who exactly it was, she could clearly tell that what she was dealing with was a vampiress. She was clad in a black and red outfit that evoked royalty, but she was wearing a hood to hide her face, and presumably to block out any sunlight.

"What do you want from me, you bitch?" the prisoner said, as the vampiress inched her arms closer to her mostly naked body. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Your identity is of no concern to me, wench," said the vampiress. "Whatever you once were will soon be all in the past, and you will become my servant for eternity...and I could certainly take a liking to having a woman such as yourself doing my bidding." The vampiress grabbed her prisoner's chestpiece, and tore it off - despite the prisoner's protests and claims that it was vital to her survival.

"NO!" she screamed, as her captor stepped on the chestpiece, breaking it into pieces. The blue light emanating from it was no more.

"What is there to worry about? Whatever ailments you may be suffering from will go away once you become one of our own..." The vampiress caressed the prisoner's now completely naked torso, grabbing a firm hold of her breast, as she leaned in to bite her and turn her into a vampiress herself.

The prisoner was helpless, and could feel a strong sense of pain and agony as the vampiress bit her neck, all while gazing at her with instinct and longing. She let out a scream to exemplify her suffering...that eventually turned into a scream of pleasure as the vampirification process began and she slowly became one of her captor's slaves for all eternity, or so it would seem at the time...

* * *

Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! This is too lewd and erotic for a scene of immense pain and suffering! No way would I actually feel arousal from that stuff, for pity's sake! Then again, I did have a bit of a penchant for erotic fiction back when I was a teen.

Anyhow...yeah, have you guessed who that prisoner is? Looks like she's hit rock bottom, eh? Yeah...about that. That prisoner is, of course, yours truly, Sergeant Lena Oxton - Tracer, the legendary agent of Overwatch, you know, that one organisation that's saved the world countless times? Well, you're probably asking: "How did the time-jumping badass Tracer end up getting put in bondage by a vampiress so she could be turned?" I guess I now have to explain how I got in that situation, don't I? Oh, for the love of...right. I'll explain. It all started one year ago, whilst I was on a mission with my Overwatch squadmates.

Myself, Sergeant Jesse McCree, Doctor Angela Ziegler (Mercy) and Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm were deployed into Ghana to investigate a suspected Talon base being manned by one of their highest-ranking officers, former career criminal Somsak Metharom. On-site intel seemed to indicate that Metharom was experimenting with a mysterious artefact that Talon found while secretly excavating some ruins in Ghana, and the artefact seemed to carry some form of curse. That sounds really cliche, doesn't it? Way to stand out from the bad guys from the movies, Talon!

I'm getting off track. We arrived at the designated location, and the plan was to have Reinhardt and Dr. Ziegler draw the guards out of the complex so they could pick them off, while McCree and I snuck in there and located the target. While Reinhardt did do his job as a distraction for the guards on the outer perimeter of the base...we gravely underestimated the amount of security on the inner perimeter. McCree and I got spotted in no time at all, forcing Reinhardt and Dr. Ziegler to charge on in and lend us a hand. But barring that, we did eventually find Metharom, as well as the artefact he was researching. We just about had him cornered, but he made it clear that doing so wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Did you come here...to destroy my life's work? My legacy? No. This artefact has been the stuff of legend! A legend that has been passed down my bloodline for generations! Only Talon would help me achieve my goal...and you rogues have come here to stop me at the final hurdle? You will pay for your insolence...with your lives."

"YOU ARE THE INSOLENT ONE, MY FRIEND!" shouted old Rein, at the top of his lungs. He proceeded to run towards Metharom with the intent of knocking him out with his hammer, but I immediately blinked towards the two of them to stop him, warning him of the damage he would cause with lashing out like that. Reinhardt's never been one for thinking before he acts. But then...things got ugly.

Sniper shots started to come in from the windows, which could only mean one thing - that...bitch got called in to give Metharom some cover. Dealing with the stuff of my nightmares is one thing, though, and her shooting Dr. Ziegler in the leg was another thing, but things got even worse when Widowmaker inadvertently shot the container for the artefact when trying to shoot me. At which point Metharom grabbed the artefact, and grabbed Dr. Ziegler's Caduceus staff, and replacing it's power source with the artefact, using Widowmaker's suppressive fire against us to his advantage.

He proceeded to slam the staff onto the ground, and the curse from the artefact proceeded to release a massive explosion of dark energy - and while it did do little damage to the people in the surrounding area (at first), the building was pretty battered. Don't ask me how that works, I still don't know, and I don't think I ever will - don't even think Metharom had a clue. Thankfully for the civvies, the blast didn't go that far beyond the Talon compound. But possible civilian casualties? Least of our worries. Because the next thing we knew, Metharom started to undergo some weird transformation, his body morphing and contorting in ways that left even Reinhardt lost for words. His body grew scaly, his arms bulked up, his face distorted a fair bit and he grew a pretty large tail as well - he had become a lizardman of some kind. He used that transformation to his advantage, and proceeded to attack us himself rather than relying on Widowmaker to pick us off. He was pretty tough, using his claws to cut us up - McCree got pretty battered. We were lucky to get out of there alive. Once Metharom was defeated, we had to help Reinhardt resist his urge to finish him off, but to be honest - given what would happen later, I can see why he would want to do that.

Once we got back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, we wasted no time with the artefact, with Dr. Ziegler and Winston getting to work on it immediately. Winston told us that he was struggling to determine anything concrete about the artefact at all, and it would be unlikely that we knew for sure what happened with Metharom for a good while. Sgt. McCree suggested that we try and find Metharom again and bring him in for questioning, but his idea was quickly shot down for, in Dr. Ziegler's words, "not being the Overwatch way." His Blackwatch past certainly does show, doesn't it? We were then dismissed, and told to go home and rest after that job. And to be honest, I needed it.

I got home, and was greeted by my lovely girlfriend, Emily, who had just got out of the shower. She asked me why I was looking so stressed out, and I tried to explain to her what had happened, but I could tell she wouldn't understand what I was saying. But she didn't care much about what happened. What matters to her is that I'm okay.

"I'm just glad you're safe, babe," she said. "Whatever job you're doing for Overwatch...all I ask is that you don't get yourself killed. You're my world, Lena, and I know you understand that."

"Thanks, Emily," I said, "and don't worry about me. Everything's going to be okay, the rest of Overwatch will keep me safe. It's not like we have anything like lizardmen in our ranks, right?"

Oh, if only I knew what would transpire in the next few days. I promptly set down the chronal accelerator, took a shower, and went to bed with my love. I'm so happy to have such a lovely girlfriend - losing her is more than I can bear. I hope she's okay now...


	2. The Istanbul Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--Talon Operative Olivia "Sombra" Colomar, 2077--
> 
> It was supposed to be a simple go in, go out job. It was anything but. Why? I'll explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit different. For one, it's being told from Sombra's perspective, not Tracer's. I did say there would be the occasional chapter that follows another character - don't worry, there's always a reason for it, and Tracer will be back in the next chapter. ~~Also, I'm giving Sombra the name of Maya Jimenez, and her identity is a secret that only Talon's leader knows. Don't worry - if it's confirmed to be something else, I'll change it.~~
> 
> Another thing to note is that this is another sign that there will be a metric crap ton of dark, gritty and sometimes erotic content in this fic. You know, as if the opening with Tracer getting molested and turned into a vampire wasn't enough of a red flag.
> 
> Lastly, I should note that the chapters aren't going to be in chronological order - this one takes place before the one we just had with Tracer. Fair's fair, though - I kinda feel that chapter made for a better opening. This chapter is also supposed to help set up for stuff that'll happen when Overwatch actually gets down to investigating what this artefact's power has caused.
> 
> Oh, and if there is a dip in quality from the first chapter...I'm sorry.

Well... _mierda_. I can not believe what happened tonight. How were we supposed to plan for this?

Guess I'll take it from the top. Talon managed to get some intel that told us a hotel in Istanbul was carrying some files relating to potential Conspiracy activity, which of course caught old Gabe's eye. The files were downloaded onto a computer in Room 419, which was occupied by a suspected Polish Conspirator by the name of Darek Skala. We chose to go after the files in order to make dealing with them easier, and the boss arranged for a craft to pick us up and drop us in there at 21:30.

The plan was to have a lower-rank Talon agent to disguise as hotel staff and secure a master keycard, then have him deliver that to me so I could break into Room 419 and get the files, then we'd make a quick escape. The keycard part was to account for how my hacking tools' batteries were damaged on a recent mission, and they'll wear out even faster than before. But with my thermoptic camo, I went into this thinking this would be a breeze.  _Dios mio_ , was I wrong.

At first, it was going okay - my colleague, who I'd rather not give the name of (you'll see why), managed to secure the master keycard no problem - Talon supplied him with a convincing disguise, and he got into the hotel staff room no problem. He got the keycard, then wandered out of there and went to the courtyard, where I was waiting to make my move, hiding in the bushes. He then prompted to feign clumsiness and dropped the keycard, at which point I turned on my thermoptic camo and went to grab it. Once I got that, I proceeded to make my way up the stairs and towards Room 419.

And this is where things started to go wrong, because as soon as I got inside and closed the door...my camo ran out of power.

"Crap," I quietly said to myself. I couldn't believe that was happening - Skala could be coming up to the room at any moment. And sure enough, he was just coming up the stairs! I had to think of something - the mission had to be salvaged somehow. The first thing that came to my head was to pose as housekeeping, but I did not look the part at all. Unfortunately, it would have to do, as before I could think of anything else, the son of a bitch opened the door!

"What's this? Who the hell are you?!" he said, understandably.

"Housekeeping," I said.

"You don't look like--"

"My uniform got damaged earlier. I got permission to wear this instead."

"And I didn't see your tools outside, either."

"Oh, don't worry about that. My method of cleaning up the place is...unconventional. Besides, you haven't got that much that needs cleaning."

And my unconventional method was to make use of my bare hands. That seems pretty tough, doesn't it? Good thing I only had to clean off some dust, and make the bed. For the former, I strategically placed the garbage bin near the places that needed dusting off, and making the bed wasn't too much of a challenge, either - do you honestly think I leave that stuff to the underlings back at HQ? The boss doesn't take too kindly to me being lazy. Things took an even stranger turn, however, as Skala began to notice something about me...

"I'd have thought housekeeping ladies looked pretty average," he said, "but you look great!"

"Oh, really?" I said. "Is that the best you've got when it comes to hitting on  _señoritas_ like me?"

"I can do better, woman. I've seen some Mexican ladies in my time, but you've got a body to die for."

" _Dios mio_ , could you please stop with that?" As you can probably tell, I wasn't willing to let this guy get into my pants. But you all know how I like using people to my own ends...

"I can't help it, girl. I've been desperate for someone to get with me ever since my wife left me for someone twice my age - still cuts me deep."

...so I decided to use his sexual frustration to my advantage.

"Go on," I said.

"I don't mean to sound lecherous, and I'm not looking for a full commitment just yet, but...you know."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" I said. Of all the kinds of operative I could be, femme fatale certianly wasn't the first that came to my head. But I guess it fits my whole deal. "Face it,  _esse_ , you've struck gold. So just tell me what it is you want me to do."

"Well...let's just start small and work our way up, foxy," he said. "You look great in that outfit...but I want to see more." No idea why he couldn't just outright say he wanted to see my breasts...but I knew what he was saying.

"Your wish is my command,  _hombre_ ," I said. So I unbuttoned my coat, and slowly took it off - revealing the crop top I was wearing underneath. I could tell he was liking it. I then proceeded to slowly slip the top off, exposing my breasts. Thing is, though - it was also exposing the device implanted into my back - so I was risking him noticing it and starting to worry about my true intentions. I then proceeded to bend over towards him and flirt with him a little.

"You like what you see?"

"Uh...I guess," he said. "I was expecting your boobs to be a bit smaller. But it's all good."

Wasting no time, I continued to tease him. I clambered onto the bed, and proceeded to take my leggings off, while looking towards him with my usual seductive gaze. I slipped them off, and threw them to the side. I then got off the bed and started giving Skala a good gaze at my ass.

"Not bad, woman," he said. "Guess I did strike gold."

"You probably found some diamonds there, too..." I gave him a sly wink, and then did a brief stretch. Then, while he wasn't looking, I proceeded to get some sleeping pills out of my coat. Amélie always keeps them on hand for a moment like this, so I figured I'd see if I could pull it off too. I put them in my mouth, and clambered back on the bed and proceeded to gaze into his eyes.

And that's when it happened. I began to make out with Skala. The plan was to transfer the pills into his mouth and make sure he swallowed them. These pills didn't exactly stick to the tongue very well, so I had to be careful when they were in my mouth - but once they went into his...we'd be  _bueno como el oro_. And I could tell he was enjoying it - and I was, too. We did eventually stop, and sure enough - he swallowed the pills. Okay - when I say sleeping pills, that's kind of wrong, because they don't necessarily help you sleep - they will cause you to fall unconscious for a set period of time. But I guess the name is still accurate. So yeah, he started to feel really tired, and eventually fell unconscious, as I lay next to him, still looking at him seductively.

"Good night,  _cariño_."

Once that spot of sexy times was out of the way, I finally got around to hacking his computer and getting the files. My tools for this? Implanted in my hand, in case you weren't aware - that's how I could do it whilst just about naked. I hacked the computer to grant me access to Skala's files for the Conspiracy, and copied them onto the hard drive the boss supplied me with for the job. Just to be sure, I took a look at the files, and what I found was a bit ominous.

"To whom it may concern, I have discovered something beyond the realm of human understanding. My research team has found proof that supernatural creatures exist amongst us human beings, and are seeking to locate an ancient artefact in the deserts of Ghana that may be able to awaken them. These creatures have the appearance of human beings, but carry an extra chromosome that is what causes them to turn into monsters once the artefact's power is unleashed. I do not know what this chromosome's origins are, nor do I know what it is truly capable of...but I am fearful of the havoc that will result from these monsters being unleashed into society. We may have to work with another group to develop a means of containing them, should that day come. With regards, Somsak Metharom."

That name sounded familiar. Metharom was one of our high-ranking lieutenants! He went rogue to research some ancient civilisation's dirty work over in Ghana, and has only gone and discovered supernatural life!

"The boss won't be happy about this one," I said as I took the hard drive out of the computer. I then proceeded to get my clothes back on, and headed out of the room with the files in hand, and Skala asleep. It had seemed like I had successfully salvaged the job.

And then it _really_ went to shit.

* * *

 

Just as I was approaching the stairs, I heard an alarm get tripped, and I heard gunfire. I got to cover, and got out my XP7 SMG, knowing I'd have to rely on that as my hacking tools were low on charge and my thermoptic camo was completely dead flat. And then I saw my adversaries come up the stairs - two Omnic extremists. "No big deal," I thought, as I proceeded to fire at them - only to discover they had kevlar plating to negate bullet damage. All I could do was use the remaining hacking charge to disable them, so I went and triggered their killswitch - but once I downed them, I noticed the Conspiracy eye on their heads.

"Fuck," I said, "they found me." Skala had a failsafe on his computer for if anyone were to hack into it's files, which would call for a fireteam to apprehend and/or kill the thief - a fireteam that posed as the hotel staff! The Conspiracy made deals with the hotel to protect these files!

I had to get out of here, fast. I rushed downstairs, only to find some more hostiles on the floor below - thankfully, not Omnics, so I made short work of them. Once I cleared them out, I threw down a translocator beacon to get over to the over side of the corridor quicker - I at least remembered to keep that in good condition for this job. But I quickly realised that it wouldn't mean much - there were more of them coming up on me from behind before I could teleport. I used that to my advantage, though - I briefly feigned surrender to make sure they'd be left wide open to my attack, then teleported and proceeded to spray bullets in their faces. Easy peasy. Then I saw the elevator doors open behind me - it was my accomplice from earlier.

"Why didn't the intel say anything about the guards?!" I asked him, angrily.

"I don't know!" he said. "The source didn't look too reliable, anyway... _behind you_!"

I looked behind me, and here came some more guards...and Skala, wide awake, and  _enfadado_. He pointed towards us, and the guards began to open fire. My accomplice and I rushed to cover, and then as he began to wail on them, I threw down my translocator behind them again - teleported behind them and messed them up real good, leaving only Skala - who looked on in fear as I proceeded to point my gun towards his head.

"I thought you'd be mine," he said, "that you were the woman that would get my love life back together. Should have known not to trust a harlot posing as housekeeping."

"Well you should have been focusing on more than just my tits," I said, briefly lighting up the neon lights lining the side of my head from my augmentations. Really, I have no idea how he didn't notice that. I quickly realised, however...that I made a mistake.

"Wait a minute...YOU!" Skala said, before trying to disarm me. Much to my horror, he also proved to be significantly stronger than his appearance led me to believe. He managed to grab my SMG out of my hands, then proceeded to throw me to the side, causing me to drop the hard drive. Really shouldn't have drawn attention to my augs. As he was doing so, I could notice some blue, vein-like lines appearing along his arms. Not a good sign.

"Sombra!" my accomplice shouted, as I was knocked down. Skala then proceeded to point the gun he stole from me at my face.

"Give me back the Ghana files...or you both die," he said. "Your call, you Talon _kawałki gówna_."

"Okay, okay," my accomplice said, "let's just be cool..." And this is why I refused to give this dumbass's name. He actually listened to Skala, and gave him the flash drive! And he knew me well enough to know I could have easily talked him into stopping, and then we could have shot him in the face! What an idiot.

"Don't do it! You jackass!"

Yeah, I was trying to stop him, but nope - didn't work. He picked up the hard drive, and gave it to Skala, as I was trying to get back up on my feet.

"Good...now, I'll just leave it to my bodyguards to turn you in."

He walked away with the hard drive, and proceeded to quietly give the order to his guards to arrest the both of us. I promptly got back up, and proceeded to grab my once-accomplice, and violently shake him asking what he was thinking. Okay, it was kind of my fault for giving myself away...but I'm gonna lay the blame on him.

"What in the actual hell is wrong with you?! You jeopardised the mission! The boss is going to be pissed at both of us!"

"It was either that, or he'd have killed us! Besides, you had to rely on copying it to a hard drive instead of that computer inside your brain, because that got damaged on the last mission, right?"

"That is correct...but you do realise I could have manipulated that son of a bitch into letting us go, right? I mean, that's how I was able to tranq his sorry ass, and you know how it all went with Katya!"

"Uh...now might not be the time for this, Sombra...behind you!"

And there they were - the guards Skala sent to arrest us. And there was a crapton. No way we could have got out of that one in one piece, and if we did let them arrest us, I don't think the Conspiracy would have been any more kind to us than Talon would have been when we got back to base. So I only really had one option - use my last translocator charge to get past them, leaving my accomplice to get arrested and/or KIA - I really couldn't care less about him - and then go after Skala on my own, and get the hard drive back. And that's exactly what I did.

"Where are you going?" my former accomplice shouted as I threw my translocator. "You're just gonna leave me here? You bitch!"

I teleported to the other side of the corridor, and went back up the stairs to try and get the files back off of Skala. I really should have fixed up my hacking tools - would have made this job infinitely easier. I ran towards his room, and proceed to eavesdrop on what was going on in there. It wasn't good...he was trying to call for backup, and then he was going to delete the files from both the hard drive and his computer. Thank god I still had the master keycard, or I would have been royally screwed right there.

I unlocked the door, then proceeded to rush in there like no tomorrow and grab the son of a bitch.

"This is what Hollywood buffs call a hope spot. You only had that brief glimmer of hope because of my accomplice's incompetence. Now I'll flip your previous question on it's head. Give me back the files...or I'm going to throw you out the window."

"Never!" he said, predictably. "Besides...no matter what you do to us, the Conspiracy will find you, and you will be punished for your crimes.  _Iris omnes intra_!"

"Like I'm going to listen to your bullshit..." I told him, before throwing the fucker out the window. The sight of his body slamming into the ground, and the blood seeping out of it was a lot more satisfying than it should ever be, mostly because I was just glad to know the job was pretty much done. Most stressful day of my life, bar none.

"...and you never deserved a _señorita_  as hot as me, anyway."

Talon couldn't get us an evac vehicle out of there directly from the hotel, for fear of drawing too much attention to our actions. So I had to find a way out of there myself, with or without my accomplice (preferably without). So to make sure I got out of there undetected and to just rub it in even further, I planted an EMP trap in the room that would trigger and shut down all the electronics in the hotel once the guards got in. From there, I'd just rely on my cat-like reflexes to get the hell out of there with the files, then call in evac from the nearest safe zone. And so I did, completely unnoticed and leaving the guards unfathomably pissed, I might add! Fun times.

* * *

Unfortunately, once I got back to HQ, I quickly realised the ramifications of my actions. The boss tersely talked down to me about how, despite the mission being mostly successful, was also my biggest  _joder_ since the Volskaya job - at least, she thinks the Volskaya job was a  _joder_. Not only was my accomplice killed, but the incident was widely reported on by Atlas News, who managed to report almost the entire story, right down to identifying the EMP and hacking tech as my own - though thankfully, one of the major details they got wrong was that my accomplice acted alone as part of the Sombra collective, rather than Talon. Thank fucking Christ.

But there's another key problem. Now that Atlas News have reported on this, including the data on Metharom's Ghana operation - though the exact details were left up in the air - it's only a matter of time before the newly-recalled Overwatch gets sent in to investigate and stop the operation. Needless to say, the boss was anything but happy with how I handled this mission, success or otherwise.

"Talon does not tolerate such failures," she said, "and I'm afraid your actions on recent operations have bordered on inexcusable. I'm going to give you one last chance, Olivia. As soon as I give you your next job...bear that in mind, because if you screw up one more time on my watch, I cannot guarantee you won't suffer the same fate as your comrade."

"Whatever,  _amiga_ ," I said, as I proceeded to head back to my quarters for the night. God I hope we can have all of this  _tonterías_ blow over quick and easy, because as much as I only plan to stick on board with Talon for my own reasons, I'm sure you understand that I'm not willing to let them dispose of me in their own messed up way like that. I happen to know what the boss does to unsatisfactory operatives, thanks to sneakily watching the security feeds of HQ every night. It isn't pretty. At all.


End file.
